Today, many computers (e.g., workstations, personal computers, notebook computers, thin clients, tablet computers, etc.) contain sensitive information which users desire to protect. In this regard, an advanced authentication server is sometimes used to provide multi-factor authentication over a network connection to such computers, when they operate as clients. Sometimes however, the server is not available to these clients at the time that authentication is desired.